


Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He made his choice."





	Choices

When Tony manages to break out of the suit after a night alone, he feels a deep chill that settles in his bones. He really thought that Steve would come back, but maybe he forgets that Tony is only human. Maybe he’s already forgotten how he locked Tony inside a titanium alloy prison in Siberia.

He brings his fingers up to his face. His nose, which stung from the bitter cold earlier, feels numb and dry now. It’s so dry that his nose begins to bleed, and he can taste the metallic flavor on his tongue. He’s still numb with shock, even twenty-four hours later.  _ Steve didn’t come back.  _ Would he have come back when Tony was pronounced missing? When Rhodey realized he wasn’t just on a bender? Something tells him no. Steve wouldn’t come rescue him. He made his choice.

Tony knows, if Steve were here, he’d say he didn’t have a choice.  _ He’s my friend.  _ Tony shivers to his core as he feels his heart break again, and he tries not to cry as feeling returns to his body with burning intensity.  _ So was I.  _ He thought Steve loved him. After Pepper left him and he was in a dark place, he thought he had Steve. He thought he had the Avengers on his side. How  _ fucking  _ naive. Tony Stark is unloveable. His father was right, after all.

Steve made his choice, and he didn’t choose Tony. Why would he?

Almost as soon as he stands, Tony wants to lie back down. Maybe he should just let himself die here. He feels drowsy and freezing and lost. Without Steve, and without the Avengers, what does he have to return home to? What home does he have without his family?

He’s just started stumbling toward the door when it bursts open and Secretary Ross enters with three armed guards.

“Tony Stark, you’re under arrest for violating the Sokovia Accords.” Tony just lets him put the cuffs on before finally allowing himself to pass out.

-

Steve feels guilt bubbling in his stomach from the moment he wakes up on the floor of the stolen quinjet. The others are scattered around him: Nat is lying in the corner, and Wanda and Scott are a few feet from him on either side. Bucky is flying, and Clint is watching the news on the monitor behind the cockpit. When Steve sits up, he feels panic flash in his chest at the headline scrolling across the screen. There’s no mention of the Avengers’ escape, but that doesn’t even matter.

“Tony Stark arrested for violation of Sokovia Accords.”

“Serves him right,” Clint says bitterly. “Don’t you think, Cap?”

“We have to turn around.” Steve is horrified, eyes glued to the screen. He doesn’t even hear what Clint says. “We have to go get him.”   
  
“He made his choice.”


End file.
